1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an information processing device such as a personal computer, and particularly to an information processing device the system of which can be safely activated by an external device, and also to an activation control method adopted in such a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a personal computer in general, when its chipset is not started, a wakeup event cannot be issued from a device that utilizes a USB Wakeup function or the like. For this reason, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-63252 discloses a technology of delivering a wakeup event from the device to a power management module (hereinafter, referred to as “PMM”) by bypassing the chipset, with a sideband signal line through which only a pull-up signal can be sent between the device and the PMM.
With this technology, the system may be started up even when the chipset is not activated. However, because of the simple structure of the wakeup signal, the system may be illegally started with a faked signal, creating a security problem.